Ecstasy Of The Moment
by evilcharmings
Summary: Surprises come in many forms. Neither of them expected to have it this good.


ECSTASY OF THE MOMENT by jordzprincess97

Knock, knock, knock. He smirked, knowing exactly who that would be. He walked over towards his door and opened it. "I was wondering when you'd-", he stopped mid-sentenced when he saw her expression. Her face was calm but her eyes were full of fear and anxiety. "What's wrong? What happened?" He saw her take a deep breath. "I need to tell you something", she said as she walked over to the couch and sat down on it. Wesley closed the door and followed her to the couch, sitting and taking her hand in his. "What is it?" She glanced up at him, "Wes, I-I'm…" she took a deep breath. "Pregnant", she finished. "WHAT?" he said loudly, gaping at her in shock. She smirked at him, but it didn't reach her eyes which were still a mixture of fear and anxiety. "You heard me Wes, I'm pregnant." Wes let go of her hand and buried his face in his. "I'm so sorry Lilah." She gave him a small smile. "Don't be." She said, lifting his face so that he would look at her. There was a confused look on his face. "I'm keeping the baby Wes. I'm happy about this. So don't look so grim." He gave her a curious look. "You're keeping it? I'm going to be a father?"

She smiled widely at the elated expression that had appeared on his face. "Yes I'm keeping the baby and yes, you're going to be a father. And very good one you'll be." A sheepish expression appeared on his face. He glace down at her stomach and noticed the slight bulge there. "How far along are you and when did you find out?" "About four months along now and I found out yesterday. I decided to go see a doctor before I told you, just in case." She smirked at him then kissed his cheek. He turned his face too look at her and chocked back what he was going to say when he saw her face. She looked like her whole world was sitting right in front of her. He'd never seen such a tentative expression on her face before. It was nice. He cupped her face and kissed her passionately. "Thank you." He said. She gave him a confused look. "For what?" She asked. "For telling me, for being honest with me, for keeping the baby and so much more Lilah." She smiled at him. The smile turned into a frown. "We have a problem though Wes. Due to the contract I signed with Wolfram & Hart, I have to give them my firstborn. I never thought I'd have children. It was never part of the plan. But, I can't give it up and I don't know how I'm gonna get out of this one." A tear slowly rolled down her cheek and he pulled her close to him. "We're gonna get through this. I'll find a way. You won't have to go through this alone." She managed to stop crying and looked up at him. He smiled down at her, twining their hands together as he did so.

When she awoke Wes was already out of bed. She found him sitting on the couch with her contract spread out in front of him, pouring over its contents. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso, kissing his neck. "How long have you been up?" She asked him. "About an hour now." He replied kissing her arm. "Lilah, how long have you been working at Wolfram & Hart?" She thought for a moment. "Nine and a half years now. Why?" A grin lit up his face. "I've found a loophole in your contract. It says that you only have to give them your first born if you have been working for them for ten years or over." The same grin lit up her face as well. "Really? So we don't have to give them the baby?" She walked around the couch, sat on Wesley's lap and kissed every part of his face and neck that she could. "You're a genius Wes, an absolute genius!" His arms circled around her. "I told you I'd find a way. And you doubted me." He grinned.

"I never doubted you Wes, I just wasn't sure how you were going to do it. But you do know that the Senior Partners will try to overlook this loophole don't you?" His smile faltered a bit. "And that's why it's time to visit Angel."

"Wesley!" Angel said surprised as he looked up from the paper on his desk. "What are you doing here?" He didn't look cold when he said this, just mildly surprised. "I need your help." He smelt the air. "Is there something wrong with Lilah?". "Well there's nothing wrong per-say. It's just….She's…She's pregnant. Lilah's pregnant."

A shocked look crossed his face. "Wow. Congratulations Wes. But why do you need my help?" He took a deep breath then sat down in the chair opposite Angel. "The contract she signed with Wolfram & Hart says she has too hand over her first born if they've been working for them for 10 years or more. She's been working for them for 9 and a half years now but by the time the baby is born we think the Senior Partners will try to overlook the loophole." Wes couldn't read his expression, but he knew that he had his 'Thinking Face' on. "I'm going to help you Wes. When the baby is born we will fight for it."

A month and a half had passed since Wesley had told Angel that Lilah was pregnant. And now they were at an ultrasound. "Let's so that baby of yours", the doctor said as he moved the contraption across her stomach, which had gotten much larger. Wesley was holding her hand as the doctor worked. "There it is!" As the picture appeared on the screen a look of wonder crept across both of their faces. "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" He asked hem. They exchanged glances and the answer was clear on both of their faces. "Yes please", Wesley told the doctor. "Well then, I am happy to report that you are carrying a healthy baby girl. Congratulations." The doctor left the room. "A baby girl!" Wes said. They were both smiling so much that their faces hurt. Then the morning sickness kicked in.

Lilah's morning sickness continued throughout the weeks and her hormones had been raging. Today was not one of her best days. "YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU BASTARD!" She screamed at him one night after dinner. "I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS, ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she threw her glass at him but missed. "Well than If everything's my fault then maybe I should just leave so you can have some peace!" He yelled back. "FINE!" "FINE!" And with that he walked out slamming the door behind him. She stood there for a moment before walking over to the couch, putting her face in her hands and started crying. Wes got about 5 feet away from his door before turning around and walking back in. "I'm sorry." he said, walking over to her and as she stood up he pulled her in for a kiss. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken that out on you. You've done nothing but help me. I love you." She said as they cam up for air. "As I love you." He replied. The make-up sex afterwards was always good.

"What about Elizabeth?" Lilah suggested. "No, I don't want my daughter to have the same name as my mother." Wes replied. "How about Victoria?" "Definitely not." Lilah said with a grimace. "Julie? Hannah? Aimee? Ashley? Jessica? Anne? Stephanie?" "What was that last one?" She asked. "Stephanie?" She stared into space for a few seconds "Stephanie. I like it. What do you think?" He thought for a moment. "I like it too. So Stephanie it is?" "I think so. Stephanie Morgan-Pryce. I like the sound of that." She smirked. "So do I. Stephanie Morgan-Pryce has a certain ring to it." He shifted awkwardly for a minute. "Something wrong?" She asked with a concerned look on her face. "Do you ever see yourself becoming….Lilah Morgan-Pryce sometime in the future?" She stared blankly at him. "Wes…are you saying what I think your saying?" He bent down on one knee in front of her and pulled out a little red velvet box revealing a ring. "Oh my god!" She gasped. "Lilah, I love you. I always will. Will you marry me" Her eyes filled with tears. "Oh Wes!" She breathed, dropping to her knees and throwing her arms around him. "Of course I'll marry you!" He kissed her hair. She stroked his back. Caught up in the ecstasy of the moment.

They were up late one night watching a movie and discussing the topic of internet vs. books. She was lying lazily in his arms, half asleep. She was almost 9 months pregnant now and the baby was due in less that a week. "Just accept it Wes, the internet is better and faster than…" She stopped in mid sentence and suddenly went rigid in Wesley's arms. "What's' wrong?" He asked worriedly, sitting up and examining her. "My water just broke." They looked each other. Both excited and anxious. "It's time".

"Lilah? Are you awake?" Wesley entered the hospital room and sat in the seat next to Lilah's bed. "Yeah Wes, I'm awake." She turned her head to look at him. "You're so beautiful." He said, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. She smirked. "I think you're a bit delusional Wes. I just went through 24 hours of labor, I doubt that I look beautiful right now." He sighed, shaking his head. "You're still beautiful to me. Has Stephanie woken up yet?" He said, looking over his shoulder at the crib where his daughter was sleeping. "Not yet. Can you bring her over please? I'm too sore to walk."

Wesley got up and walked over to his daughter. He just stood there staring at her for a moment before picking her up and giving her to Lilah. "I never thought I'd want to be a mum before I was one. Now I can't picture without her. Or you." She smiled at him. "Falling in love with you was one of the few things I'd put money on never happening. You and Stephanie. The best two surprises in my life." Neither of them would want it any other way.


End file.
